Żar
thumb|Panorama w kierunku południowym; Jezioro Żywieckie, Beskid Żywiecki i Śląski|thumb|250px thumb|Panorama na Grupę Magurki Wilkowickiej|thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px|Stacja dolna thumb|250px|Stacja górna thumb|250px|Góra Żar zimą Stacja meteorologiczna|thumb|250px Podejście pod górę Żar|thumb|250px Zbiornik elektrowni|thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px|Lotnisko szybowcowe Żar – szczyt w Beskidzie Małym w Grupie Kocierza o wysokości 761 m.n.p.m. obficie wykorzystywana turystycznie. Opis Żar to góra, którą łatwo rozpoznać z daleka ze względu na charakterystyczny kształt: stosunkowo strome stoki opadające w kierunku zachodnim ku Jeziorze Międzybrodzkiemu (ok. 340 m.n.p.m.). Góra stanowi zachodni skraj Grupy Kocierza z kulminacją we wzniesieniu o nazwie Kocierz (884 m.n.p.m.). Jezioro Międzybrodzkie powstało w dolinie rzeki Soły, która w naturalny sposób rozdziela właśnie Grupę Kocierza od Grupy Magurki Wilkowickiej. Stoki Żaru w kierunku południowym opadają do miejscowości Międzybrodzie Żywieckie do doliny Isebnicy, a północnym do Porąbki do doliny Małej Puszczy. Na wschód od Żaru ciągnie się dalej pasmo Beskidu Małego - dwa kilometry czerwonym szlakiem pozwalają osiągnąć szczyt Kiczery (827 m.n.p.m.), a po dalszym spacerze dojdzie się do reszty wzniesień Grupy Kocierza. Panorama Ze szczytu Żaru rozpościera się panorama widokowa we wszystkich kierunkach, bezsprzecznie można powiedzieć, że jedna z najlepszych w Beskidzie Małym, a nawet w całym paśmie Beskidów Zachodnich. Najbardziej okazała panorama maluje się w kierunku południowo-zachodnim obejmując na pierwszym planie Jezioro Żywieckie, a na drugim większość najważniejszym szczytów Beskidu Żywieckiego oraz Beskidu Śląskiego. W całej krasie rysuje się cała Grupa Lipowskiego Wierchu i Romanki, a także Pilsko z okolicznymi wierzchołkami po lewej stronie panoramy. Babia Góra i jej pasmo przysłonięte jest przez znajdującą się blisko Kiczerę. W środkowej części panoramy odnaleźć można daje położone Pasmo Wielkiej Raczy należące również do Beskidu Żywieckiego. Przy dobrej widoczności zaraz nad szczytem Prusowa (1010 m.n.p.m.), po prawo od Romanki można obserwować charakterystyczny, piramidalny wierzchołek o nazwie Wielki Rozsutec (1610 m.n.p.m.) znajdujący się w słowackiej Małej Fatrze. Po prawo obserwować można pasmo Baraniej Góry należące do Beskidu Śląskiego. Widoczne jest także Skrzyczne (1257 m.n.p.m.), najwyższy szczyt pasma na samym prawym krańcu widnokręgu. Okazała jest również panorama z Żaru w kierunku zachodnim na Jezioro Międzybrodzkie, a także znajdujące się za nim szczyty Beskidu Małego, które należą do tzw. Grupy Magurki Wilkowickiej. Na pierwszym planie jest Czupel (933 m.n.p.m.) oraz Magurka (909 m.n.p.m.), na której znajduje się schronisko. Obiekt można obserwować nawet gołym okiem z Żaru, chociaż większości przyda się raczej fotograficzny obiektyw z opcją zoomu. Po prawo od Czupla widnieje północna, niższa część grupy Magurki, czyli Chrobacza Łąka (822 m.n.p.m.) i towarzyszące jej szczyty. Z Żaru otwiera się również panorama w kierunku północnym, z której widać dobrze przemysłowe Pogórze Śląskie z kominami fabryk i kilka niższych beskidzkich szczytów. Na górze Żar znajdują się specjalne lunety do obserwowania detali na horyzoncie, a także opisana panorama ułatwiająca nazwanie widocznych szczytów. Turystyka na Żarze Turystyka piesza Przez Żar przechodzą znakowane szlaki turystyczne PTTK: * Mały Szlak Beskidzki: Bielsko-Biała - Chrobacza Łąka - Potrójna - Żar - Kiczera - Wielka Cisowa Grapa - Kocierz - przełęcz Kocierska - Potrójna - rozstaje pod Łamaną Skałą - Na Beskidzie - przełęcz Beskidek - Leskowiec - przełęcz Midowicza - Krzeszów - dalej w kierunku wschodnim * : Kozubnika, osiedle Porąbki - dojście do szlaku czerwonego (Małego Szlaku Beskidzkiego) * : Międzybrodzie Żywieckie - Żar, trasa wiedzie wzdłuż kolejki, po prawo od niej (patrząc od dołu). Popularną alternatywą wśród turystów, którzy chcą się z parkingu dostać do stacji górnej o własnych siłach jest też spacer stromym podejściem wykorzystywanym w sezonie jako trasa narciarska po prawo od torów kolejki. * : Międzybrodzie Żywieckie - pod Wielkim Cisownikiem - przeł. Istebnicka - Kiczera - Żar Kolejka Szczyt Żaru przyciąga bardzo wielu turystów przede wszystkim z powodu kolejki linowo-terenowej, która krąży z góry na dół począwszy od 2004 roku. Tory używane były wcześniej jako tory obsługujące wyciąg szybowców. Dopiero kiedy ich właściciele dowiedzieli się, że na Gubałówce PKL remontuje kolejki, poproszono o oddanie starych wagoników na potrzeby ruchu turystycznego na górze Żar. Kolejka pokonuje 1300 m., przejazd trwa dokładnie 5,5 minuty. Na oficjalnej stronie kolejki można sprawdzić obowiązujący cennik i godziny otwarcia. Za dodatkową opłatą kolejką można przewieźć psa lub rower. Narciarstwo W zimę kolejka używana jest przede wszystkim przez narciarzy. Wzdłuż jej biegu urządzono bowiem trasę narciarską o długości 1600 metrów. Ze względu na spore nachylenie terenu określana jest jako trudna. Ośrodek narciarski posiada sztuczne oświetlenie, więc jest możliwość jazdy po zmroku. U szczytu zamontowano dodatkowy wyciąg orczykowy i zorganizowaną łagodną, 300-metrową trasę dla dzieci. Na dole Żaru znajduje się także króciutka 50-metrowa trasa nazwana "przedszkolem narciarskim". Na Żarze znajduje się wypożyczalnie sprzętu narciarskiego, działa również szkółka narciarska. Na stoku organizowane są często rozmaite zawody. Trasy downhillowe Na górze Żar znajdują się też specjalnie przygotowane trasy downhillowe czyli przeznaczone do zjeżdżania na rowerach górskich. Odpowiedni sprzęt można wypożyczyć na dole. Na wjazd kolejką z rowerem trzeba wykupić specjalne karnety, których aktualną cenę można sprawdzić tutaj. Na górze Żar znajdują się trzy trasy o zróżnicowanym poziomie trudności, które liczą sobie od 2 do 4 km długości. Poprowadzone są leśnymi ścieżkami. Szczegółowy opis trudności każdej z nich dostępny pod linkiem. Na górze Żar wypożyczyć można także hulajnogę terenową o bardzo grubej oponie, którą wykorzystać można na dwóch trasach: łatwiejszej asfaltowej w dół lub trudniejszej, terenowej, po trasie narciarskiej. Elektrownia szczytowo-pompowa Na szczycie Żaru znajduje się także zbiornik elektrowni szczytowo-pompowej Porąbka-Żar, drugiej największej tego typu elektrowni w Polsce o mocy 500MW. Jest to najwyżej położony tego typu zbiornik w kraju; ma kształt deltoidu oraz wymiary 650x250 m. Sprawia on, że góra Żar zdecydowanie wyróżnia się spośród innych szczytów w panoramie. Do zbiornika prowadzi asfaltowa droga, udostępniona tylko i wyłącznie upoważnionym. Zbiornik został zbudowany w 1979 roku, natomiast dzisiaj udostępniony jest do zwiedzenia. Wchodzące grupy mają około 30 osób, przewodnik opowiada o szczegółach technicznych i skomplikowanym działaniu elektrowni szczytowo-pompowej. Zwiedzenie grup zorganizowanych należy wcześniej zgłaszać z wyprzedzeniem. Inne atrakcje na szczycie Jak większość szczytów na który można wjechać, góra Żar jest oblegana przez turystów w ciepłe dni. Przy stacji górnej kolejki znajduje się pizzeria, a w bliskiej okolicy cała gama innych obiektów gastronomicznych i sklepików z pamiątkami. Na szczycie znajduje się również tor saneczkowy, umiejscowiony na zachodnim zboczu Żaru. Polega on na jeździe w wagonikach po specjalnym torze o długości ok. 400 metrów. Powyżej ósmego roku życia można jeździć bez opiekuna. Aktualny cennik i godziny otwarcia na stronie internetowej toru. Góra Żar to także miejsce bardzo popularne wśród spadochroniarzy, którzy często upatrują sobie to miejsce jako początek swoich lotów. Zbudowano tam także murowaną stację meteorologiczną ze specjalną wieżą. Atrakcje u podnóża szczytu U podnóża góry Żar znajduje się park linowy Trollandia, stanowiący zbiór trzech tras na wysokościach: dwóch do chodzenia, trzecia to same zjazdy na długich tyrolkach. Atrakcja przygotowana jest dla osób powyżej ósmego roku życia, ale stanowić może wyzwanie i odrobinę adrenaliny i dla dorosłych. Dla mniejszych dzieci zorganizowana została Zoolandia, czyli zabezpieczone siatką przejście po paru przeszkodach. Oficjalna strona Trollandi. Przy stacji dolnej kolejki znajduje się także zjeżdżalnia pontonowa, która polega na wyciągnięciu specjalnego pontonu po taśmie i zjeździe po śliskiej trasie w dół. Cennik atrakcji. U podnóża Żaru mieści się lotnisko szybowcowe, z którego po wcześniejszym uzgodnieniu można wylecieć w przelot nad beskidzkimi szczytami. Szczegóły pod tym linkiem. Popularność Począwszy od 2004 roku, kiedy wybudowano kolejkę linowo-terenową rośnie popularność góry Żar wśród turystów. Od tego czasu miejsce to urosło do najmocniej eksploatowanego turystyczne miejsca w Beskidzie Małym. Cudowne panoramy, mnóstwo atrakcji dla całych rodzin, możliwość wyjazdu do góry kolejką powoduje, że rokrocznie zjeżdżają tam prawdziwe tłumy. Odbija się to przykładowo na cenach parkingu - zazwyczaj wynosi ona 10 zł za cały dzień. Góra Żar urosła do swoistego regionalnego centrum turystycznego i rekreacyjnego. Jeśli komuś nie przeszkadza fakt, że wokoło jest mnóstwo ludzi, z powodzeniem można spędzić na Żarze większość dnia. Jednakże osobom spragnionym samotnego chłonięcia ducha gór, polecić należy inne miejsca - Żar to raczej najsilniej skomercjalizowana część Beskidu Małego lub nawet całego pasma Beskidów Zachodnich. Kategoria:Szczyty Beskidu Małego